Power Ranger DinoVolt (Kyoryuger's Adaptation)
by YossaRider
Summary: Gimana kalau Kyoryuger diadaptasi jadi Power Rangers? Jadinya Power Rangers DinoVolt! Fight To Protect the Earth! First chap.!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Ini adalah fanfic kedua ane, dan bingung juga kenapa ane masukin fanfic ini ke dalam kategori **_**crossover**_**, karena ini lebih ke adaptasi. Pasti tau Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, kan? Seri Super Sentai ke-37 dan saat ini sedang tayang di Jepang. Nah, ane bakal ngebuat adaptasi Power Rangers-nya, namanya: **_**Power Rangers DinoVolt!**_** Penasaran? Langsung baca aja & **_**RnR, please!**_

**Warning : OOT, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer : Super Sentai punyanya orang Jepang dan hak adaptasi ke Power Rangers-nya dibeli sama orang Amerika. . .**

**Ep. 01: ****Finally****come****! ****The****real****brave****!**

Saat itu, Rex sedang berjalan membawa ransel kesayangannya. Sudah 2 tahun lebih dia berkeliling dunia dan akhirnya kembali ke tempat asalnya, Amerika. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah mesin penjual minuman dan memasukkan beberapa uang koin ketika tiba-tiba, terjadi gempa yang cukup kuat. Dengan cepat dia berlari untuk mencari tempat aman, namun, gempa tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan tidak menimbulkan kerusakan apapun.

Bingung karena hal itu, dia pun kembali menuju mesin penjual minuman tadi, ketika tiba-tiba seorang gadis menekan sebuah tombol di mesin itu dan sekaleng minuman dingin pun jatuh. Dengan cepat diambilnya kaleng itu, membukanya, dan langsung meminumnya. Rex bingung. "Sialan! Aku tidak punya uang koin lagi!", lalu dia mendatangi gadis tadi. "Hei! Itu jatahku! Cepat ganti koinku!", kata Rex sambil memegang pundak gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu melempar minuman tadi, lalu menangkap tangan Rex dan langsung membantingnya. "Aw!", teriak Rex keras. Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil, lalu melempar beberapa koin ke arah Rex dan berkata, "Maafkan aku! Ini dia koinnya!", lalu dia berjalan pergi. Rex pun dengan cepat mengejar gadis itu, ketika tiba-tiba dilihatnya sosok-sosok aneh yang memegang sebuah kapak kecil.

Di belakang mereka, terlihat sosok seperti monster yang berwajah garang dan memegang sebuah pedang yang dialiri listrik. "Migraz, hancurkan tempat ini!", teriak monster itu, lalu sosok-sosok aneh itu (selanjutnya dibaca Migraz) mulai mengacau. Mereka melukai orang-orang dan menghancurkan banyak barang. Rex yang menyadari bahwa mereka adalah orang jahat pun berlari dan melompat sambil mengambil ancang-ancang hendak memukul.

"Anger Punch!", teriaknya dan langsung menjatuhkan beberapa Migraz. Monster yang memegang pedang tadi tiba-tiba mengarahkan pedangnya ke tubuh Rex dan tak diduga, Rex pun merasakan sengatan listrik yang sangat dahsyat di seluruh tubuhnya. "Migraz, bunuh dia!, perintahnya, lalu mereka pun mengarahkan kapak mereka ke arah Rex, ketika gadis tadi menghajar mereka satu-persatu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyanya kepada Rex. Rex hanya mengangguk kecil. "Sialan kau! Matilah kalian berdua!", kata monster tadi dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke tubuh gadis tadi, ketika tiba-tiba, mereka berdua ditutupi angin topan kecil dan berpindah tempat. Mereka pun terkejut karena mereka telah sampai di dalam sebuah gua. Di dinding gua itu, banyak sekali benda seperti batere yang berjejer rapi.

"Selamat datang, para pemberani.", terdengar suara berat entah dari mana. Gadis tadi langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Rex hanya bisa berdiri lemah. Dan sebuah angin topan kecil muncul di depan mereka, lalu perlahan menghilang dan di sana, berdiri sosok yang bertubuh manusia namun memiliki kepala burung. Dia memakai sebuah jubah putih dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ikuti aku.", perintahnya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah lorong. Mereka hanya diam dan mengikutinya. Lalu mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang lebih terang. Di sana, mereka melihat 3 orang lain yang sedang duduk: seorang laki-laki yang sedang sms-an sambil tersenyum, seorang pria yang sedang memperbaiki sebuah radio, dan seorang gadis yang dari tadi duduk dan hanya memandangi pedang kayunya.

Manusia-burung itu (selanjutnya dibaca Cosmo) mempersilahkan Rex dan gadis tadi duduk, lalu dia berdiri di hadapan mereka berlima dan mulai berbicara, "Selamat datang, kelima pemberani. Aku adalah Cosmo, Sang Penjaga. Tugasku adalah mencari orang-orang pemberani dan menyatukannya untuk melindungi Bumi ini, dan kalianlah orangnya.", dan semua yang sedang duduk pun terbengong.

"Eh? Aku hanya bisa menggoda gadis, _burung aneh_, dan bagaimana bisa kami berlima, manusia biasa ini bisa melindungi Bumi?", kata laki-laki yang sms-an tadi (selanjutnya dibaca Alex). Cosmo pun menjawab Alex walau masih jengkel dengan ejekan "_burung aneh_" tadi, "Alex, sekarang aku akan memperlihatkan beberapa bukti bahwa kalian pantas menjadi penyelamat Bumi."

Lalu tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah video yang diputar di dinding gua itu. Video itu berasal dari sebuah proyektor yang ada di belakang mereka berlima. "Pertama, Alex, kau menolong banyak orang dan berhasil menjatuhkan banyak Migraz, bahkan saat itu kau sedang berkencan dengan pacarmu.", jelas Cosmo. Alex hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali melanjutkan "kegiatannya", yaitu sms-an dengan pacarnya.

"Lalu, Donny (si pria yang memperbaiki radio tadi), kau membantu mengevakuasi banyak orang dari gedung yang terbakar dan juga membuat beberapa Migraz lari tunggang-langgang.", lanjut Cosmo. "Ah, itu memang pekerjaanku", kata Donny terlihat malu. "Kemudian, Naomi (si gadis yang memandangi pedang kayunya tadi), kau menjatuhkan banyak Migraz dengan pedang kayumu. Kau sangat hebat". Naomi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Selanjutnya, Clara (gadis yang mengambil jatah minuman Rex tadi), kau juga hebat karena bisa mengalahkan para Migraz dan menolong Rex.", dan Clara lalu tersenyum, lalu menatap Rex dan mengeluarkan lidahnya tanda mengejek. "Dan yang terakhir, Rex, kau sangat berani, kau tidak hanya menghajar para Migraz, tapi juga berani menghadapi Goldorin (monster tadi), walaupun akhirnya kau terluka."

Rasa bangga menyesaki dada Rex. "Dan sekarang, kalian akan aku berikan sesuatu.", Cosmo lalu mengambil sebuah koper dan membukanya di hadapan mereka. Sebuah pistol berwarna kuning (selanjutnya dibaca Dinolver) dan 5 batere dengan warna yang berbeda (merah, hitam, biru, hijau dan merah muda). Lalu mereka mengambil Dinolver dan batere itu secara acak dan rata.

Cosmo berbicara lagi, "Baiklah, akan kujelaskan lagi sesuatu kepada kalian. Clara, kau mendapat warna merah muda dan memiliki _partner _Dricera, seekor _Triceratops_. Kodemu adalah: Pemberani yang Anggun.", "Wow!", kata Clara senang. "Naomi, kau mendapat warna hijau dan memiliki _partner _Zakutor, seekor _Velociraptor_. Kodemu adalah: Pemberani yang Tangkas.", "Baiklah.", jawab Naomi pendek.

"Donny, kau mendapat warna biru dan memiliki _partner _Stegochi, seekor _Stegosaurus_. Kodemu adalah: Pemberani yang Kuat.", "Siap!", kata Donny bersemangat. "Alex, kau mendapat warna hitam dan memiliki _partner _Parasagun, seekor _Parasaurolophus_. Kodemu adalah: Pemberani yang Jitu.", "Ok, ok.", jawab Alex cuek sambil terus sms-an. "Dan aku?", tanya Rex penasaran.

"Oh, dan kau, Rex, kau mendapat warna merah dan memiliki _partner _Gabutyra, seekor _T-Rex_. Sepertinya kau akan cocok dengannya. Kodemu adalah: Pemberani yang Menakjubkan, dan kau akan menjadi pemimpin. Baiklah! Dengan resmi, kalian kuberi nama Power Rangers DinoVolt! Bertarung untuk melindungi Bumi!", dan Cosmo pun mengangkat tangannya, dan semua anggota DinoVolt pun mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah sirine yang cukup nyaring. "Itu adalah tanda adanya bahaya! DinoVolt, Bergerak!", teriak Cosmo. "Siap!", kata mereka berlima serempak, lalu mereka berlari mengikuti Cosmo dan mereka sampai di sebuah lantai yang memiliki lambang khusus, lalu mereka semua berdiri melingkar di atasnya. Rex lalu mengarahkan Dinolver-nya ke arah lambang itu, lalu dalam sekejap, mereka berpindah tempat. . .

**Gimana Ep. 01-nya? Aneh, ya? Mungkin ada yang bingung, kok pas diadaptasi oleh ane, Kyoryu Green jadi cewek? Ya, namanya aja fans, keinginan yang ngebuat beda-beda. Penasaran sama lanjutannya? Tunggu aja Ep. 02-nya: ****DinoVolt****! ****Fight****To****Protect****the Earth****! Dan mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo! Entah kenapa, ane lagi semangat buat ngelanjutin PR DinoVolt ke episode ke-02 hari ini. Dan di episode ini, Rex, Alex, Donny, Naomi, dan Clara bakal berubah untuk pertama kali. Penasaran? Terus baca dan **_**RnR, please!**_

**Warning : Still OOT, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer : Super Sentai masih punyanya orang Jepang dan hak adaptasi ke Power Rangers-nya masih dibeli sama orang Amerika. . .**

**Ep. 02: DinoVolt! Fight To Protect the Earth!**

Mereka berlima telah tiba di pusat kota. Saat itu banyak orang yang berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri. "Hai, cewek.", kata Alex ketika melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berlari. "Dasar cowok bego!", bisik Clara pelan. "Baik! _Leader_, apa yang akan kita lakukan?", tanya Donny kepada Rex, namun Rex masih saja terbengong. "Hei, kau dipanggil, tuh.", kata Naomi pelan sambil memegang pundak Rex.

Rex lalu tersadar, dan mulai memberi perintah, "Clara, Alex! Evakuasi orang-orang dari pusat kota. Donny, Naomi! Ayo kita hajar monster sialan itu!". Clara terlihat kesal ketika mendengar perintah Rex, dan dia semakin kesal ketika melihat Alex sedang tersenyum melihatnya. "Ayo!", lalu mereka berlari ke dua arah yang berbeda. Clara membantu orang-orang yang terluka, dan Alex terlihat berbicara dengan beberapa gadis.

Rex, Donny dan Naomi sekarang telah berdiri di hadapan puluhan Migraz dan Goldorin yang sedang menghancurkan barang-barang dengan senjata mereka. "Ah, dasar bocah-bocah tengil! Mau apa kalian!? Jangan harap kalian bisa mengalahkan Dorcruzer!", terdengar Goldorin berkata dengan penuh amarah, dan lalu dia mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke arah mereka bertiga, namun dengan cepat mereka berguling untuk menghindar.

"Sekarang!", pimpin Rex, dan mereka bertiga pun berlari. "Anger Punch Level 2!", teriak Rex sambil melompat dan langsung menjatuhkan banyak Migraz. "Rasakan ini!", Donny berlari menerjang para Migraz dan membuat beberapa dari mereka kabur. Naomi dengan cepat memakai pedang kayunya dan menyerang banyak sekali Migraz. Setelah banyak Migraz yang dikalahkan, kini tinggal Goldorin yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Sialan!", lalu Goldorin berlari ke arah mereka dan hendak menebas mereka ketika dengan lincah Naomi melompat dan langsung menangkis tebasan Goldorin dan mengakibatkan tongkat kayunya patah. Goldorin lalu meninju Naomi hingga membuatnya terlempar, namun untunglah Alex langsung menangkap Naomi. "Kau tidak apa-apa, manis?", kata Alex sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naomi hanya diam dan melepas dekapan Alex. "Rex! Ayo kita pakai Dinolver dan dan DinoSoul (batere dinosaurus tadi) untuk mengalahkannya!", teriak Clara, lalu memegang Dinolver-nya. "Baiklah! Ayo!", lalu mereka pun berdiri berjejer dan memegang Dinolver dan DinoSoul mereka masing-masing. "Soul, In!", lalu mereka menekan sebuah tombol di DinoSoul dan DinoSoul mereka langsung bercahaya.

Mereka membuka "mulut" Dinolver dan memasukkan DinoSoul mereka, lalu menutupnya lagi bersamaan, dan terdengar suara, "DinoTime! Gabutyra! Parasagun! Stegochi! Zakutor! Dricera!". Dan mereka pun serempak berteriak, "Dino, Start!", dan memutar sesuatu di pinggir Dinolver dan terdengar musik Samba dari Dinolver mereka. Mereka mulai menari, lalu berputar, mengarahkan Dinolver ke angkasa, dan berkata, "Fire!".

Lalu tubuh mereka semua ditutupi cahaya putih keemasan, dan dari bawah kaki mereka, simbol yang sama dengan yang ada di lantai saat mereka berangkat tadi pun perlahan terangkat, lalu merubah cahaya tadi menjadi sebuah kostum. Dan dari belakang mereka, terlihat 5 bayangan kepala dinosaurus yang tiba-tiba terpasang di kepala mereka, lalu mata dinosaurus-dinosaurus itu menyala dan langsung berubah menjadi helm.

Dan dalam sekejap, mereka telah berubah. "Dengarlah teriakan para pemberani!", teriak Rex sambil membentangkan tangannya. "Pemberani yang Menakjubkan! DinoVolt Red!", "Pemberani yang Jitu! DinoVolt Black!", "Pemberani yang Kuat! DinoVolt Blue!", "Pemberani yang Tangkas! DinoVolt Green!", "Pemberani yang Anggun! DinoVolt Pink!", "Bertarung untuk melindungi Bumi! Power Rangers. . ."

Lalu mereka berlima berpose dan berteriak bersama-sama, "DinoVolt!". Rex lalu menghembuskan nafas, lalu kembali berkata, "Lawan kami jika kau bisa!", dan mereka langsung berlari ke arah Goldorin. Naomi menekan lambang di tengah sabuknya (selanjutnya dibaca DinoBuckle) dan secara ajaib, muncul sebuah pedang di depannya. Dengan cepat diambilnya pedang itu dan berkata, "DinoCalibur!".

Lalu tanpa ampun dia menyerang Goldorin. Goldorin hanya bisa menangkis serangan Naomi, ketika Donny melompat dan menendang punggung Goldorin. "Rasakan ini!", teriaknya, dan dengan payahnya Goldorin terjatuh. Rex lalu mengambil Dinolver dan langsung menembak Goldorin. Namun tiba-tiba, tembakannya ditangkis oleh monster lain. Monster itu berwarna merah muda dan memiliki postur tubuh wanita.

"Ah, Goldorin! Belum apa-apa kau sudah marah! Tetap tersenyum, dong!", kata monster itu (selanjutnya dibaca Happiria) riang. "Happiria! Apakah Mon Killdar yang menyuruhmu untuk ke sini?", tanya Goldorin terkejut. "Ya, dan aku telah membawa monster buatanku untuk melawan mereka!", lanjut Happiria lalu tiba-tiba sebuah tabung kecil berisi monster di tangannya. "Baiklah!".

Lalu ia melempar tabung itu ke udara dan menembaknya dengan Hydrobog (sebuah pistol berisi air yang bisa membuat monster membesar) dan dalam sekejap, monster di dalam tabung itu pun membesar dan mulai menghancurkan gedung-gedung di kota. Tiba-tiba DinoBuckle milik Rex berbunyi, lalu Rex mengambil DinoBuckle-nya dan menekan gambar lambang di situ.

"Rex! Panggil Gabutyra!", terdengar suara Cosmo dari DinoBuckle itu. "Baik!", lalu Rex mengambil sebuah DinoSoul dari DinoBuckle dan menekannya, "Soul, In!", lalu dia melemparnya dan DinoSoul itu terbang menuju sebuah gunung berapi, dan tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah robot berbentuk T-Rex berwarna merah yang sedang menuju monster tadi. Rex lalu melompat ke atas kepala robot itu.

"Jadi kau Gabutyra, ya? Perkenalkan, aku Rex, ayo berjuang bersama-sama!", kata Rex dan Gabutyra hanya membalas dengan suara geraman yang terdengar bersemangat. "Baiklah, ayo, Gabutyra!", lalu Gabutyra langsung menggigit tangan kanan monster itu dan melemparnya ke arah sebuah daerah hutan yang jauh dari pemukiman. "Ok!", teriak Rex, dan Gabutyra kembali membalasnya dengan geramannya.

Rex lalu mengisi Dinolvernya dengan 2 DinoSoul (Soul, In!), lalu menutupnya, "DinoTime! Gabutyra-Gabutyra!", lalu mengarahkannya ke arah monster itu, "Dino Break Finish!", lalu dia melepaskan tembakan dan bersamaan dengan itu, dari mulut Gabutyra keluar nafas api yang dahsyat. "ARGH!", teriak monster itu tak berdaya, lalu terjatuh dan akhirnya meledak dan perlahan berubah menjadi abu dan menghilang.

"Yeah!", kata Alex dan Clara bersamaan, Naomi hanya mengangguk dan Donny mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Rex dan Gabutyra sambil berkata, "Kerja bagus!". Rex lalu melompat turun dari Gabutyra, mendatangi keempat teman barunya, dan mereka lalu berubah kembali ke wujud manusia. Mereka lalu mengepalkan tangan dan berkata bersama-sama, "Fight To Protect the Earth! DinoVolt, Go!".

**Hehe, kurang panjang, ya? Sori, soalnya ane lagi disibukkan sama tugas sekolah dan banyak hal lain, jadi cuman bisa ngetik segini dulu. Entar deh ane panjangin ceritanya di Ep. 03. **_**Thanks**_** udah baca fanfic ini dan mohon kritik dan sarannya.**


End file.
